Your Lies Crumble Down
by Requiem of Flames
Summary: One of these days…you’re going to lose her. She’ll have had enough, and you’ll realize what a poor excuse of a man you’ve become. One of these days…your world will end. [T for Abuse, Language, and Violence] Please Read!


**Title:** Your Lies Crumble Down (Face Down)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But…oh, if I owned Koga…That wolf would be chained in my closet!! –foams at mouth-

**Rating:** T for Abuse, Language, and Violence

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Pairing:** One-sided Koga/Kagome, implied Inukag.

**Summary:** One of these days…you're going to lose her. She'll have had enough, and you'll realize what a poor excuse of a man you've become. One of these days…your world will end.

**A/N:** I absolutely love this song, and I couldn't help it. I'm an Inukag fan, but honestly, he is somewhat abusive, intentionally or not. He's got such a temper!! Please read with mercy…and if it makes you feel any better, I bashed Kikyo! Yay! (Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

_**WARNING: NOT FOR INUKAG OR INUKIK FANS!! KIKYO BASHING, AND ONE-SIDED KOGA-KAGOME…YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, SO FLAMES AREN'T NECESSARY!! **_(please)

* * *

**Your Lies Crumble Down:**

It was noon when Koga first caught her tantalizing scent on the wind. It was a natural scent of lilacs and jasmine, and it was what kept him going. Never in his centuries of life had he encountered such a scent, on a human or demon. Many human women wore the fake scents called perfumes, and royal female demons often wore it as well, but her scent was natural.

He made his way down the forest path, following her scent as he thought about the girl who was constantly on his mind, day and night. That would be Kagome, of course. Her wavy, ebony hair that fell down her back. Her beautiful chocolate-colored eyes. Those eyes lit up his life…they were so full of innocence and warmth…yet they also held wisdom beyond her years. She was so trusting and kind…

Suddenly he detected a different scent, mixed with hers. It was unpleasant…like salt water. He sniffed a few more times and started jogging. She was crying!? Why? Why was she shedding tears? She didn't deserve to have to cry…

In the back of his mind, he blamed Inuyasha. Her _boyfriend_. Wasn't it his _job_ to make sure that she was safe and happy? He heard the young woman's sniffles from a clearing that lay ahead of him. He slowed to a stop and studied her intently.

She sat in a small patch of daisies, her smooth legs tucked gently beneath her. She wiped her eyes and sniffed, picking daisies and lifting them to her nose to smell them. She was still wearing her school uniform, even though she no longer making trips back to her time. Koga wondered why she had not gone back to her family, yet. He watched her crying eventually stop, and decided to pretend he saw nothing.

"Hey, Kagome!" Koga ran up to the young woman, smiling warmly. "How are ya?" It was a stupid question, he knew. With that arrogant, selfish boyfriend of hers, she could never be as happy as she pretended to be. He could already feel rage flowing through his veins, setting his blood on fire. Why? Why did she try so hard to live with the shit he gave her?

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.**_

Kagome gave the wolf-demon a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. She looked around the small meadow they were standing in. "I'm fine, Koga…How about you? How have you been lately? The summers here are so beautiful…"

"Yes," Koga agreed. He studied her beautiful face, noticing that one of her eyes was slightly swollen. A feral growl emitted from the wolf-demon's throat, but he stopped when Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"What is it, Koga?"

"Your eye." He stared at her accusingly. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Koga, wait…It – It wasn't Inuyasha. We were trying to stop a demon from attacking the village, and I let down my guard." She smiled disarmingly, but Koga knew she was lying. He reached out and grabbed the shoulder fabric of her shirt, tugging her gently toward him so that they were eye to eye.

"When are you going to get sick of telling lies, Kagome? It's not like you…" Koga stared her in the eyes, begging her to understand. He needed her to be okay. She didn't deserve what that half-breed was giving her...all the pain and heartache. "You don't deserve this."

"Inuyasha loves me," Kagome whispered as tears filled her eyes. "He told me…He said he loves me!"

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never going to happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**_

"Where is Inuyasha, Kagome?" Koga let go of her shirt and sniffed. "His scent isn't on the wind."

"He's not around," Kagome said sadly as she looked at her feet. "He's with _her_."

Koga knew who _she_ was. The dead priestess…the clay pot, as far as he was concerned. He let his tanned hand brush across Kagome's pale cheek, wiping away her tears. He could not see the bruises on her body, but he could smell them. He looked at her sadly.

"Why would he be with that Kikyo if he loved you?" He knew the words were harsh, but at this point he would do anything to get her out of the mess she was in.

"He wants the original," Kagome said. "But that's okay…"

"What?!" Koga grabbed her hands, bringing them to his lips. "No, it's not okay…"

"Listen, Koga, I'm fine with it. I love him."

"You're fine with it? Is that why you came out here to cry alone?" Koga shook his head and stepped back, dropping her arms. "You can't let him get away with this!"

Kagome jerked back, a look of rage flickering across her face. It wasn't the best time to have this thought, but Koga couldn't help but notice that she was incredibly cute when she was angry. Her voice increased in volume every word. "It's none of your business!" she yelled.

"It's my business when I have to sit back and watch someone I love give her heart away to someone who only wants to break it!" Koga blushed the slightest bit and Kagome burst into tears, collapsing to her knees.

"I don't know what to do," Kagome sobbed. "I didn't want things to turn out like this…"

Koga's eyes softened and he kneeled in front of her, taking her shaking form into his arms as he stroked her hair, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. After a couple minutes passed, a light breeze washed over them, alerting Koga of an approaching presence. Koga opened his eyes and stood up, gently bringing Kagome with him as he sniffed the air. Inuyasha was heading this way.

Koga watched a figure wearing a red robe and matching red hakama step into the clearing as his hands still held Kagome protectively to him. He had long silver hair and piercing golden eyes. Inuyasha took one look at the two and froze, an outraged snarl erupting from his throat.

"Kagome! What the hell is _he_ doing here? Why are you touching him!?"

"Inuyasha…" Koga did not miss the sudden spike in Kagome's scent that alerted him of her fear. He pushed her gently behind him and glared at Inuyasha.

"What the hell is wrong with you, dog-breath?" He cracked his knuckles furiously. "What did you do to Kagome?"

_**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. **_

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," Inuyasha lied. He placed his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga and growled. "She's fine, or at least she would be if you weren't touching her!" The half-demon took a menacing step forward and Kagome winced. Even Inuyasha saw it.

"I can smell the lies in your words, mutt! What did you do to make her so scared of you? She used to have more trust in you than anyone!"

"None of your business, you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha was about to draw Tetsusaiga when Kagome gently pushed herself in front of Koga.

"Please stop," she begged quietly. "Inuyasha, let's just go home."

"Keh. This wolf needs to learn his place!" Inuyasha's glare landed on her. "What were you two doing before I got here?"

"We did nothing," Kagome said. "I swear it, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha took his hand off the hilt of his sword and motioned angrily for Kagome to come to him. Kagome gulped before complying. When she was standing at his side, he grabbed her roughly and sniffed her hair, face, and arm.

"That bastard was all over you, you whore!" Inuyasha threw her to the ground, not even flinching as she hit the dirt with a yelp. "Don't you dare get up until I'm finished with Koga, bitch. I'll deal with you in a minute."

Kagome whimpered and curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her cheeks. Koga stared at Inuyasha as confusion settled in the wolf's mind…When had Inuyasha gotten so violent? He had always been particularly gentle with the young schoolgirl.

"Hey dog-breath! Keep your hands offa Kagome," Koga said. "If you injure her again even the slightest bit, I will rip your throat out."

Inuyasha scoffed, drawing Tetsusaiga. "Like you could. Now hold still while I teach you not to touch what's mine."

Koga lunged forward and kicked the half-demon square in the jaw, sending him flying back into a tree. His appearance flickered briefly before disappearing fully and reappearing in front of Inuyasha. With a disapproving growl, he lifted Inuyasha up off the ground by the collar of his crimson robes.

"How dare you call Kagome a whore? I can smell that dead priestess all over you!" Koga ignored Kagome's surprised gasp and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "When did you sink so low, mutt? At least you _used_ to have pride!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything," Inuyasha said roughly. "Kagome is mine…I'll do with her as I please!"

Koga bared his teeth as he slammed his fist into Inuyasha's face. The canine half-demon let out a yelp as his nose broke with a sickening squelch. Blood streamed down his lips and dripped rapidly from his chin.

"I trusted you, half-breed! I trusted you with Kagome's protection!" Koga's eyes began to turn red. "I TRUSTED YOU NOT TO LET HER GET HURT AND YOU TREAT HER LIKE THIS!?!?" Over and over again the wolf-demon's fist met Inuyasha's face, stomach, and chest. "Damn you, Inuyasha! How dare you?!"

Kagome covered her ears, sobbing hysterically. "No…Stop it…Please, no more fighting…no more fighting…"

Inuyasha finally managed to shove Koga away and stood, reaching up to push his nose back into place with his thumb. His eyes turned red and blue pupils emerged from the crimson depths, narrowing into dilated slits as they focused on the wolf-demon before him. Koga just glared back, opening his mouth to speak with a gruff voice.

"Inuyasha, look at her. This girl loved you…she _loves_ you. She wants you to be happy. How do you repay her for giving you her heart? She gives you something so dear to her…something that she cherishes…and you tear it to pieces?!"

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.**_

Inuyasha did not seem to care, or even to have heard him. He snarled threateningly, revealing his elongated fangs.

"I'll kill you…" He lunged at Koga, slicing swiftly to the left. Koga leapt out of the way, but as soon as he landed, Inuyasha was there, swiping at him with his claws.

'Damn,' Koga thought as he dodged the claws. 'How'd he get so fast?'

"Inuyasha!"

Both the demons turned to look at the girl who was now stumbling toward them. Koga's eyes widened.

"Kagome! What the hell are you thinking!? Get out of here!"

"N-No, Koga! He's out of control! He's gone too far this time. If we don't stop him…" She shuddered.

_**I see the way you go and say your right again  
Say your right again…heed my lecture**_

Koga stepped carefully in front of Kagome, blocking her from his line of sight. Inuyasha's blood-colored eyes narrowed and he growled dangerously.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stepped forward. "I told you to stay put."

The threat in his cold, emotionless voice caused Kagome to begin trembling fearfully. She felt Koga tense, ready to move quickly if Inuyasha were to attack.

"Koga…" She looked up at his blurry features as tears filled her eyes. "Please help me…I…I don't want this…I never wanted this…"

Koga looked back at her, smiling softly. "It's okay, Kagome…It's about time I kept my promise to protect my woman, huh?" He glared at Inuyasha. "There's a river not too far east of here. Go wait for me there. This is going to get violent, and I don't want you here."

"B-But Koga! I can't just leave!"

"Yes you can, and you will." He reached behind him and gently pushed Kagome away. "Go!"

Inuyasha leapt at the young woman, roaring furiously as he prepared to slice her to pieces with his claws. Koga jumped into the air and met the dog demon half-way, clutching his shoulders and tackling him to the ground. Inuyasha immediately reached up and grabbed Koga's forearms, digging his claws into them. Kagome watched, frozen to the spot with fear.

'Inuyasha…wants to kill me…' Kagome thought fearfully. 'W-Why? Why is he doing this? Doesn't he care about me? Of course not…he has Kikyo…'

"Go, Kagome! Get out of here!"

Kagome was jerked from her thoughts and cast Koga a grateful and apologetic look before sprinting into the trees. Koga watched her go, flinching as Inuyasha's claws dug deeper into his flesh, causing blood to trickle down his arms and onto his hands. He stared down at Inuyasha and an uncontrollable hatred consumed him. He leapt off of the canine mutt and landed a few feet away, clenching his fists.

"I'm going to kill you," Koga stated calmly. "What you did to her was wrong. You _will_ die for it."

Inuyasha barked out a laugh before lunging at the wolf. "The wench was always so stubborn," he said as he swiped left and right at Koga with his claws. "She needed to be taught a lesson. That bitch needed to learn her place!"

"Shut up! Her place was by your side, not beneath your feet! She was your equal!" Koga grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and swung him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground. "She is a goddess compared to trash like you, half-breed!"

Inuyasha stood, flexing his claws angrily. "You still love her, then, wolf?" He smirked. "You want her in your bed? You want to mate her?"

Koga's eyes grew red once more as his fangs grew longer. "SILENCE, MUTT!!"

"She's a good fuck, I'm sure. So feisty…"

"I SAID, SHUT UP!!" Koga ran forward and slammed his fist into Inuyasha's gut. Inuyasha gasped as the wolf's fist impaled him, ripping through his torso. He coughed as blood streamed from his lips, running down his chin and neck. Koga calmed and jerked his arm from the half-demon's chest, wrinkling his nose at the blood that covered from his hand to his elbow.

Inuyasha stumbled, dropping to his knees.

"D-Did I…strike a n-nerve…?" He chuckled. "Don't w-worry…she's v-very…submissive…now…"

Koga raised a fist to finish him off.

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has…**_

Suddenly feeling an incredibly pure and powerful aura behind him, Koga leapt back as an arrow shot past him, embedding itself in Inuyasha's chest. A blue light flashed, and Inuyasha crumpled to the ground, screaming in agony. When the light faded, Inuyasha was a human. He lay in a pool of his own blood, rapidly bleeding to death. Koga looked back to see who had shot the arrow.

"Kagome…!"

"I've had enough," she said firmly.

_**Face down in the dirt, she says, this doesn't hurt.  
She says, I finally had enough…**_

"I refuse to take the abuse any longer…especially from the one I love…when he doesn't really love me."

_**Face down in the dirt, she says, this doesn't hurt.  
She says, I finally had enough…**_

Koga watched as Inuyasha's eyes clouded over and the scent of death emerged from his body. He looked away. At one point he had considered Inuyasha to be a reliable ally…a friend, even. But now…He looked at Kagome, who was staring at Inuyasha, her gaze emotionless and unwavering. The only thing that gave away her sorrow were the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough.  
It's coming round again…**_

Kagome looked up at Koga, smiling sadly. "You didn't have to fight for me, you know…"

Koga shook his head, his dark ponytail swaying from side to side. "You wouldn't fight for yourself…If I didn't fight for you, who would?" Kagome frowned as she grabbed his _left_ hand, for his right was soaked in Inuyasha's blood, and led him from the clearing.

"Let's treat your wounds," Kagome said softly. "I don't like seeing you injured."

"Ah, Kagome…I will see such treatment as a token of your deep, undying love for me." Koga wrapped his arm around her and grinned. "We can run off into the sunset, now, just you and me."

Kagome smiled.

"Whatever you say, Koga. Just take a bath before you pick me up."

Koga looked himself over and realized that he was covered in both his and Inuyasha's blood. He stuck his tongue out and gagged with disgust. "Nasty…"

Kagome chuckled, pointing east. "There's a river not too far that way…go clean up. I'll be back at the village waiting for you, okay?"

Koga nodded and gave her a quick salute, smiling cheekily. "I'll be back for ya, Kagome. Just you wait! I'll come and get you, and we'll ride off into the sunset."

Kagome waved, walking back to Kaede's village. "Says you!" A smile graced her lips as she watched him disappear into the forest, twin whirlwinds racing into the trees behind him. 'I'm free,' she thought happily. 'I can finally stop telling everyone lies…and start over.' A blush colored her cheeks.

"Maybe Koga still loves me…?" She shook her head as she made her way through the trees. "No, of course not. I probably broke his heart, and he moved on with Ayame…I have no chance. Oh, well…time to move on. I'm glad I decided I'd had enough."

_**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt.  
She says, I finally had enough…**_

Within the trees, Koga frowned and watched her climbing carefully over a fallen tree. "Kagome…I'm glad, too. You deserved so much better…Better than mutt-face…better than me…better than any man could give you." He made his way to the river and smirked. "Well…asking her to be my woman _one more time_ wouldn't hurt…would it? Hell, it's worth a shot!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading! .: Yes, another songfic…;) :. This is one of my longer one shots, that's for sure. Hope you liked it. I think everyone may be a little OOC, but I hope it was suitable. Like I said before, I am an InuKag fan, but this was just to experiment with other pairings, etc. (Actually, my main pairing preference is SessKag) And Kikyo is a bitch. I'm **NOT** sorry, Kikyo fans.

I'm thinking of doing a sequel/second part, where Kikyo finds Inuyasha's body. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
